Sesshomaru's lack of time
by this reader became a writer
Summary: we all know Sesshomaru wants an empire of his own, but things keep getting in his way. So what if a distraction goes awry and more happens than Sesshomaru wants? He probably won't be getting his empire anytime soon. hopefully the summary inside is better.
1. Chapter 1

Sesshomaru's Lack of Time

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, Rumiko Takahashi does.

A/N Haori is and Hakama are all pieces of clothing. If you don't get it go look it up on the internet.

A/N2: did some revisions

Annoyed

Naraku was gone along with the stupid jewel. Stupid for Sesshomaru at least who sat pondering what Jaken had just dared to suggest.

After he had finished traveling the lands he had finished what he started, namely solidifying his hold on the western domain. He may have inherited it from his father but still some demons wished to test the new leader (especially after they heard he had lost his arm to a hanyou), thus Sesshomaru had traveled the land making clear just why the demons should not get on his bad side. After that he could finally turn his thoughts to what he had longed to do. Conquer more land. Despite slightly softening here and there Sesshomaru was still going to build his empire. However these plans would have to wait again due to a new threat.

Although the Panthers in the north were quiet now after the incident with their 'master' those who led the south and east weren't so easygoing as to not bother Sesshomaru. Thus Sesshoumaru was annoyed since it looked like the Eastern and southern rulers had formed an alliance. One against him that is, and were preparing to attack him on two fronts simultaneously. Therefore he was now in his castle (the one he inherited from his father along with the western lands) holding a conference.

Although Bakusaiga could take care of a lot he and his sword could only be in one place at a time. Therefore he had three options. Split his army and hoped one half would hold out until he could finish off one side and get to the others before they were wiped out, face one enemy with his army and and finish them off quickly or as Jaken had suggested split his army so that a minority of high class troops could hold off one side while he and the majority handled the other. The catch to the third option was that to hold enough firepower to face a very large army Sesshomaru would require more than just elite troops. He needed someone who had enough power to handle himself against tougher foes but also capable of being spared to deal with the grunts and large number of cannon fodder that accompanied some armies. The only person Jaken had brought up the fit those requirements would be Inuyasha.

So Sesshomaru was annoyed. He was stuck between either losing close to half his army, which would cause a large drop in numbers, losing land temporarily and risking getting pincered by the other side and being crushed probably losing his army, which would also appear cowardly apart from stupid, or (his expression almost changed at this) he could ask/order his half brother to help.

Option 1 was a bit too risky, his troops would be eliminated and what remained might not be enough to handle what was left. Option 2 was out of the question. It was close to pure folly. Which left option 3. Despite the muttering that would bring it was still the best of the available options. His generals looked on expectantly.

He had three of them, one for the right flank, one for the left flank and one to take over the center if he chose to join the battle personally.

His center commanding general and also advisor at odd moments was Ginkiba, an impressive pure silver dog demon (though still a bit smaller than Sesshomaru) who, when in human form had two green stripes on each cheek and one at each wrist. He wore light purple haori with an green hakama and black boots which closed the hakama at the bottom. He also has a mokomoko (I think that's what the furry thing is called) over his shoulder and almost the same armour as Sesshomaru. Actually all his generals had a mokomoko and standard black armor with stone spikes. Ginkiba also carried a kodachi at his side (through a gold obi) which had a red bound handle and a tassel at the handguard.

His left flank commander Kinyasha was a bit smallish, gold brown colored, dog demon who was also part wolf. Thanks to his somewhat smaller size (in comparison to Sesshomaru at least) he was very quick, not only in movement but also in thinking. In human form he had a bit more tanned looking skin than the other, paler looking dog demons which contrasted with his gold brownish stripes (two on each wrist and one on each cheek). He wore a white haori and white hakama with the usual black boots. He preferred two short swords for the speed they allowed and had one on each side of his blue obi.

Remains the right flank commander Suigan who was smaller than Ginkiba but larger than Kinyasha. Despite being female (the other two were male) she was still impressive both as a commander and warrior and as a beauty. Sporting white bluish fur or hair in human form plus a one purple pink stripe on each cheek, she was impressive and wielded a zanbato as extra in battle. She carried her zanbato with her mokomoko using it to hold it in place and also stick it through the back of her pink and white obi over her reddish pink haori and white hakama with the usual boots. All of them had gold eyes (but not as bright as Sesshomaru's) and carried their somewhat long hair in a ponytail (except Sesshomaru of course).

Outwardly he was calm and said with his usual emotionless voice "Jaken, arrange that when Inuyasha gets here, I can make it clear to him why he should follow my orders", inwardly he sighed at having to involve his brother.

"Of course milord" Jaken said before scurrying away to arrange things.

'Despite his character, Jaken is useful to have around' Sesshomaru thought.

Jaken came back quite quickly and reported "I have sent old Myoga who was bouncing around, hoping for some dog demon blood"

"If he wanted blood how come you were able to convince him to go? Did you give him some?" Kinyasha inquired with an unnoticeable frown.

"...yes" was Jaken's mumbled reply.

"Then where did you get the blood?" Kinyasha further inquired.

"..." Silence was all that greeted them as Jaken left the question unaswered.

Sesshomaru gave Jaken a glare that all but shouted "answer the question".

"well um... you see Lord Sesshomaru has lost blood in the past and I well... er collected as much as possible afterwards. (speaking quickly) Of course that was all for situations like this, some extra blood could be very helpful in some situations." Jaken frantically replies to the question.

Despite his explanation everybody was looking at him with a "yeah right" look from behind their stoic faces, before they continued the meeting. "the next point on the agenda is, menial as it sounds, some of the forest spirits are unhappy about deforestation and want some help in scaring humans away from their forests blah blah blah blah ….."

Elsewhere Myoga was hopping around on his way to Inuyasha's village. Having hopped onto some birds through sheer luck Myoga was able to reach Inuyasha's village in two days.

Inuyasha was sitting -at the goshinboku- with Kagome (some 5 weeks after her return after 3 years) discussing wedding plans when something caused him to slap his cheek. "Well if it isn't old Myoga the flea." Inuyasha said upon closer inspection when he saw something very flat float down "What are you doing here? I thought you were hanging around with Totosai or Sesshomaru trying to get some blood."

"Well you see Lord Inuyasha, I was indeed trying to catch Lord Sesshomaru's blood- though your's is exquisite as always- when Jaken came up and ordered me to tell you that Sesshomaru requires you to do a task and orders you to come to his castle as soon as possible." Myoga replied.

With a look of surprise Inuyasha asked "What does he need me for? And if he thinks he can order me around than he's wrong."

"Yes, I noticed you had made yourself a respectable territory in those three years since Naraku's defeat, but you must remember that it is well inside of Sesshomaru's territory and therefore you would technically owe Sesshomaru your allegiance since he hasn't challenged you." Thus did Myoga answer his lord.

Inuyasha responded by dismissively saying "So what. Even if I'm inside his territory he hasn't exactly informed me about this situation or even mentioned my situation."

"Maybe that's why he looked so annoyed when I called him 'big brother'." Kagome remarked, nodding to herself.

Myoga however had a different opinion. "Lord Sesshomaru would probably kill you if you were anyone else to call him that. Lord Inuyasha, I understand your point but it is like Lord Sesshomaru is the shogun and you are the daimyo of a small piece of land completely capable of running itself and not being affected by the rest of his land. This means that if he calls you should come and-"

"Alright, alright. I'll get moving in a day or two. Hey Myoga" Inuyasha asked as an evil smirk crossed his face "did Sesshomaru say anything against me bringing Kagome or the others?"

"No he didn't Lord Inuyasha." Was the only thing Myoga could say in response while thinking '_Inuyasha is going to get in trouble with Sesshomaru for this_'

Just than Shippo came sailing by and landed in the village. So Inuyasha and Kagome set off towards the village. Later that day Inuyasha, Kagome, Shippo, Miroku, Sango, Kohaku (Kirara had scented Kagome's return while in the area and had dragged Kohaku along) and Rin came together at Miroku and Sango's house. Myoga told his story and a lot of talking started.

Inuyasha opened the meeting by with all the tact and subtlety of a hanyou on a battlefield. "Kagome, Miroku and I will be going to Sesshomaru's castle. Sango, Kohaku, Shippo, and Rin Stay. Rin Do you have anything you want me to tell Sesshomaru?"

"Hey why can't I come? I'm a full fox demon." Shippo spoke up.

Inuyasha's answer was to rearrange his face to look like Sesshomaru's emotionless one and sent a very convincing copy of Sesshomaru's death glare at him. The overall effect of this was to send a completely scared Shippo to hide behind Miroku's back.

Blinking and speaking in a tone with evident surprise Kagome asked "When did you learn to do that Inuyasha?"

With a smirk and superior sounding voice Inuyasha replied "While you were away those three years. I did a lot of other stuff too in that time."

This time Kohaku asked a question. "I want to go too. You should always have a demon slayer with you when you visit a demon, besides Shippo and Sango are enough for to protect the village."

"That's right and Rin wants to go too." Rin quickly added her piece.

"We know you want to see Sesshomaru but you do remember the reason you agreed to stay here right?" Was Kagome's gentle reply.

"Yes, to stay until it was safe for Rin to go there and learn as many useful things as possible in the meantime. Okay, master Inuyasha can you ask Lord Sesshomaru when I can come?" Rin said, despite being slightly unhappy at still having to wait.

"Sure and Inuyasha, let Kohaku come the village is very well defended with just Sango and Shippo, so Shippo take guarding the village seriously okay?" Kagome said while smiling at Inuyasha.

"Okay Kagome" Shippo responded while puffing out his chest.

"keh, fine now prepare so we can go tomorrow." Inuyasha grumbled, concluding the meeting.


	2. Chapter 2

Usual disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

Note: With three years passing Inuyasha might be a bit more mature and therefore a bit out of character.

My thanks to Taraah36 for reviewing and my apologies for not updating sooner.

Sesshomaru explains ... sort of

The rest of the day was filled with preparations and early bed. So the next day Inuyasha and company set off towards Sesshomaru's castle. Though not as fast as birds they still got there in three and a half days and arrived around noon, and looked at Sesshomaru's castle.

It was impressive, but not as impressive as their father's skeleton. It was pretty much a traditional Japanese castle with a strong looking base under the walls and pagoda like towers. The main keep was divided into five sections each getting smaller, accompanied by the usual upturning roof at the top of each level. The top of the keep was a small open air, but covered platform which would make it both look-out post, and a place that has a nice view of the surrounding country. In between the outer walls and keep there were also the usual structures like inner walls, storage warehouses, orchards, armory's, lodgings, shops, barracks, training fields etc. The whole complex could be considered self sufficient.

Traditional ended with the sheer size of some buildings, no doubt to accommodate demons in their true form, plus it wasn't people who were moving around in the streets, it were demons.

After a quick glance the group headed down to the gate, and of course with the gate guards being demons the only thing which could ensue was trouble.

"No entry for hanyou and humans!" The gate guard shouted with an evil grin.

"Shut up. Sesshomaru called us so open up, scum." Was Inuyasha's eloquent reply.

"Oh, I'll open the gate... to kick your sorry ass that is! Who would believe such a story anyway?" Lord Sesshomaru calling a half-breed? Laughable." The guard called back disdainfully.

"Oh really, it'll be your ass that gets kicked!" Inuyasha shouted cracking his knuckles.

It probably would have turned into a fight if Myoga hadn't decided to intervene. After being recognized and confirming Inuyasha's words (who was just about ready to tear down the gate) the group was allowed through.

Inuyasha and company headed through town, or rather over it, quite quickly as flying and roof jumping was a lot faster than just walking through streets that twisted and turned for strategic purposes. This part was peaceful enough apart from some muttering from Kagome about how mean it was to look down on half demons for being half and all that stuff. Kagome was also surprised that Inuyasha had kept his temper, remembering that when she first met him, he would probably have smashed the gate down and killed the guard for being annoying.

There was no incident with the guards at the inner complex and the keep because they had been informed, and Myoga appeared immediately. They finally arrived at the inner courtyard and had to wait there, and of course with Sesshomaru being a jerk and all he had them wait, outside, until nightfall, at which point Jaken was sent to show them to their rooms, which were, surprisingly, fit for a prince and entourage.

"Well that's surprising, I half expected him to put us in the dungeon." Inuyasha remarked as the group sat down.

"See Sesshomaru isn't as bad as you think." Kagome said while Kohaku nodded in the background.

"I'm still ready to rip him to shreds for making us wait outside for a whole day." Inuyasha grumbled.

"That would be foolish, dear little brother. As for the suite, it is befitting for one of the blood of the Inu no Taisho." Sesshomaru said casually as he strolled into the rooms.

"Wait, what did you just call me?" Inuyasha said with surprise readable across his features.

"I do not repeat myself." Sesshomaru replied without any emotion.

"Fine so what did you call us for?" Inuyasha asked getting straight to the point.

"I require your sword." Replied Sesshomaru with equal bluntness.

"You're still hung up on the Tetsusaiga? I thought you were over that." Inuyasha exclaimed.

"Not literally, and yes I am over our father's fang." Sesshomaru answered without showing any frustration.

At which point Kagome was thinking 'I'm surprised they haven't started fighting yet. Guess Inuyasha really did get smarter in those three years.'

"Why would you need me to fight for you?" Inuyasha asked with some curiosity. After all, it wasn't every day that the 'mighty' Sesshomaru asked for his younger brother's help.

"You wield the Tetsusaiga capably. Having it act as replacement for me on one frontier should give me enough time to finish off the other frontier, travel to your's and finish things there." Answered Sesshomaru calmly.

"And you expect me to say 'sure, fine. I'll do whatever you ask aniki'? Like hell I will!" Inuyasha snarled in reply.

"I do believe a promise to wipe out the villages you protect and everybody you know is incentive enough." Sesshomaru replied with a hidden smirk.

"Not if I beat you before you can begin." Inuyasha countered.

"You might be able to occupy me, but you forget that while you might be able to kill me, you cannot fight me and my generals at the same time." Sesshomaru finished.

"Keh fine, whatever." Inuyasha grumbled.

Which left Kagome thinking to herself 'He may have softened a bit, but he is still a ruthless demon lord.'

"Now that that's over with, I do hope you will join me for dinner, and remember your manners. All of you. On a different note, my orders to Jaken did not include you having to wait outside. In case you did not bring formal attire there is some in each room." Sesshomaru informed them.

Inuyasha turned to Kagome and asked. "Kagome could you take the beads off? They tend to give a wrong impression in these sort of places."

Kagome smiled and answered. "I want to play with your ears afterwards."

"Fine by me. Now everybody be on your best manners and keep some form of weaponry hidden. Demon etiquette isn't all that different from human etiquette but you should always be armed when dining with demons." Inuyasha informed them.

"Why?" Kagome queried.

"Demons are naturally armed. If things get rough it could be fatal to get caught unarmed." Inuyasha explained.

"How can a meal get rough?" Kagome asked with confusion evident.

"If they decide to play a game of 'food toss'. Since you're wondering what that is, its a free for all scramble to get food, almost like some crazy sport. The food is thrown up in the air and its grabbers keepers, slow ones, weepers. Generally demons don't care just how they get the food." Inuyasha explained.

"I can't say I've heard of the custom." Kohaku said frowning at his incomplete knowledge.

"You wouldn't since demon slayers don't usually handle daiyoukai. Any other questions?" Inuyasha told Kohaku, before turning back and addressing the rest of the group.

"Any other demon traditions we should know about?" Kagome asked.

"Don't insult anybody. That usually ends in a duel. Keep the honorifics and if you don't talk you can't say anything wrong, but if you don't reply, it might be seen as an insult. And Miroku don't grope anyone. Demons tend to react more violently than human women." Inuyasha answered after a moment's pause.

With that everybody nodded and decided to get changed.

As Sesshomaru had predicted almost everybody had neglected to bring anything but basic clothes for this little expedition. Almost because Inuyasha had decided to take Myoga's advice on the matter and had taken a little something he had commissioned years ago with him.

When they gathered everybody looked fancy. It doesn't hurt that demon silk also tends to look better than normal silk. Kagome had a decorated version of the traditional miko (miko=priestess) outfit which had some gold dragons embroidered along the hem. Miroku had some more extravagant monk's robes with bronze Buddha patterns all over. Kohaku had a deceivingly simple yet rich looking kimono and hakama which had enough space hidden for almost all of his demon slaying equipment.

Inuyasha's entrance stunned everybody in the room though. He wore a green hakama with a large silver dog on each side and the bottom tucked into boots that looked suspiciously like Sesshomaru's . His haori however was something spectacular, being completely gold with the image of the Tetsusaiga being woven on the dominant lapel in silver. The whole thing was tied of with a neat silver obi with the Tetsusaiga pushed through it and a wakizashi the group didn't know Inuyasha owned. His hair also shone a lot brighter because he'd taken the trouble to wash and comb it. All in all he looked quite stunning and as Kagome thought 'perfect.'

"So everybody ready to go?" Inuyasha inquired giving everybody a once over.

"Yes, where did you get that?" A surprised Miroku asked.

"That's for me to know and you to find out." Inuyasha answered with a smile.

'Wait he is actually smiling and good tempered? Am I dreaming? Or is he ill?' Kagome thought inside her head looking at Inuyasha who seemed somewhat different.

"Kagome I can guess what you're thinking and this is a little self-control I have, so no need to get worried." Inuyasha declared as he looked at Kagome.

"I'll say, I think we all were." Kohaku said releasing a sigh of relief.

And with that they departed to the dining room and arrived shortly after Sesshomaru who was already seated.

"I hope you can keep your humans under control, Inuyasha." Sesshomaru said tonelessly.

"You needn't worry, I just hope you can keep your demons under control Sesshomaru." Inuyasha replied while keeping a blank face.

If Sesshomaru had been someone else he would have smirked, but being Sesshomaru it would take a very careful observer to notice a slight twitch at the corner of Sesshomaru's mouth. Further conversation was cut short when Sesshomaru's mother walked in, looked, and following her own dry sense of humor just had to say "Well, well, first you keep humans for no apparent reason, than you get rid of them, and when I finally think your acting as a demon again, you bring in a hanyou and his humans. Or do you intend to serve them as the main course? Although (she had rapidly moved to stand behind a now seated Inuyasha) maybe you developed a fetish for these ears he has. Do you intend to keep him as a pet?"

To which Sesshomaru replied: Actually I think my guests would appreciate it if you stopped insulting them, and I don't think I would mind seeing you get killed for insulting Inuyasha's honor, after all, I am also heir to your lands.

At that point Sesshomaru's generals came walking in accompanied by Jaken.

"Now that everybody's here I can start the introductions. Inuyasha you've met my mother, try to ignore her, she tends to get on everyone's nerves once in a while. You know Jaken. The one wearing purple is in Ginkiba, my center commander and lieutenant, the smallish one is Kinyasha, my left flank commander. He's quick in a lot of things. The female is Suigan, my right flank commander and the kindest of the bunch. Mother, Ginkiba, Kinyasha, Suigan, this is Inuyasha, my half-brother. The woman is his future mate Kagome, a priestess. The monk is Miroku, he's a pervert. The kid is Kohaku, he's a demon slayer. Everyone be seated and let the meal begin." Sesshomaru calmly did the introductions.

Kagome whispered to Inuyasha "That's the longest I've ever heard him speak" to which Inuyasha replied that Sesshomaru was just doing what a good host should do. Apart from the chitchat the meal was uneventful until the second serving was served. The humans were quite full at this point so they wondered what was going to happen. Suigan looked at her appointed portion (which was smaller than the males) and said "Who's up for a game of food toss"

Everyone but the humans and Jaken rose in preparation. "Jaken" Sesshomaru stated. "Right away milord." Once all participants were in ready positions Jaken uttered something that could be a spell. Result, the food flew off the table up into the air. Than everybody moved at battle speeds and started snatching food from the air and from in front of other people's noses.

From the sidelines Kagome commented to Miroku "That looks quite fun actually."

To which Miroku replied "It does but I wouldn't want to play against a demon."

"Definitely not." Kohaku said nodding in agreement.

"I'm a bit surprised Inuyasha's capable of moving as fast or maybe a bit faster than the others." Kagome remarked happily.

"Well three years is a long time. He did say he was using the time well, and mastering some things he hadn't had time for before." Miroku replied.

"Why wouldn't he have time before than?" Kagome asked.

"With chasing Naraku and the Shikon jewel he could hardly find an opportunity to train though it took a while for him to appreciate the results training can give. Before he met us he was probably busy surviving, and without a teacher he had to work a lot of things out himself. Even if he didn't act like it, he is a lot more intelligent than we gave him credit for." Miroku answered while keeping the conversation quiet.

In the meantime the struggle for food was quite ferocious as they had started using using their demon energy to unleash non-lethal attacks to give an edge. They were literally fighting in the air, keeping themselves up by using their demonic energy. Apart from that all that was visible was a large dust cloud with moving blurs and flying food. Tied for first place in the amount of food gathered: Sesshomaru and Kinyasha, tied second Inuyasha and Suigan, third was Ginkiba who was looking a bit resigned. After that the meal was finished and everyone went to bed. The next day everybody would be moving out and heading to war.


	3. travelling is troublsome

For the disclaimer see chapter one and two.

Traveling is troublesome

The next day. Sesshomaru's split army and Inuyasha's group prepared to set off, after having breakfast that is.

"Inuyasha, I don't think you have any strategic abilities so Ginkiba will be in charge of this expedition." Sesshomaru stated calmly.

"If I didn't I don't know how I survived more than a 100 years after my mother's death. I won't be listening to him on the road but, I'll let him handle the big battle." Inuyasha replied.

"hn. Your group listens to you but since you're not used to big battles like this your letting the experienced one take over. Is that good enough for you, Ginkiba." Sesshomaru said, calmly directing his gaze at Ginkiba.

"Yes. Perhaps we'll talk a bit on the road." Ginkiba replied acknowledging that this was sufficient.

"Just so you know, the humans can't keep up the same pace as demons. I'll let you know when they require rest." Inuyasha informed Ginkiba shortly.

"Head towards the east. Stall them, beat them if you can, if you can't; than hold out until the main army can come. Now go." Sesshomaru spoke, giving his orders.

So a small group of elites trained under Ginkiba's personal training regime, set off towards the east. These were all demons capable of taking human form. Ginkiba's group was about a 100 strong in numbers but their quality was a lot better.

Inuyasha's group just tagged along in the back. Since they were close to the palace the first day of travel was quite uneventful. Forests passed and slowly the ground started to become more mountainous. Still, nightfall forced the humans and therefore the demons to take a break.

The next day they set off again, now they were travelling through the mountains. Unfortunately despite the demons who were travelling with them some stupid low level demons tried to attack Inuyasha's group after the midday break. Inuyasha however, had been expecting them and took them down using just his claws. That night Miroku started talking about something that had been bothering him.

"Inuyasha, from what you have told us about demons I was expecting to meet more animosity while being among demons." Miroku said looking curiously at the hanyou.

"I noticed, however it would be better to just accept it and appear to think nothing of it, while remaining on guard just in case." Inuyasha answered.

"I can explain that lord Inuyasha. After having some delicious blood of course." Myoga said popping up out of nowhere, and latching onto Inuyasha's nose.

"So, start explaining." Inuyasha ordered after flattening Myoga between his fingers.

"Well you see my lord, lord Sesshomaru, took the trouble to gather together the whole tale of the Shikon no Tama, and published it in a book called 'a half-demon's folly'. The title is good for sales, despite its somewhat degrading nature.

However since it was lord Sesshomaru's work, everybody in the castle and a lot of people in lord Sesshomaru's lands read it and spread it those who could not. The tale told in full, though recently published has made a lot of demons respect you and your group, since many of your feats are not something they can do. Therefore it is no small wonder that it has spread to lord Sesshomaru's army, and with them being warriors, they will respect a fellow warrior's strength, especially since the tale comes from the lord they serve, therefore it is accepted as the truth." Myoga explained.

"The flea has explained it quite well, and your performance earlier today also helped convince the few who might think to challenge you to reconsider." Also materializing from the falling darkness Ginkiba concluded the discussion.

"General, I'm sure my friends would appreciate it if you didn't try to sneak up on us." Inuyasha said fromally.

"So you detected me?" Ginkiba could not help but wonder.

"Yes. May I know what brings you here?" Inuyasha answered getting straight to the point.

"Very well, I thought you might like to know that tomorrow evening we will arrive at lord Sesshomaru's border, although we should start to see scouts around noon. Now as you will undoubtedly be standing guard here, I was wondering if you could let some of my men do that and join me for a game of shogi? (Japanese chess, see note) Provided, of course, that you know how to play." Ginkiba replied.

"Sure, Myoga taught me." Inuyasha answered.

"Then I'll be expecting you in 10 minutes; my tent is the one with the banner attached to the top." Ginkiba said as he turned around.

With that last comment, Ginkiba disappeared in the shadows again. The group except Inuyasha retired for the day into their tent (which Sesshomaru had issued them before their departure). After checking the guards Inuyasha headed off towards Ginkiba's tent. He knew his friends were safe, simply because Miroku had attached a few sutra's to the tent. Miroku may be a fraud, but he does know how to do his job.

When Inuyasha arrived, exactly on time, he saw Ginkiba was already seated and ready to go. The board was a traditional one and the pieces were also set out traditionally. Inuyasha took his seat and, being black made the first move. The game began, both sides tried to capture pieces without being captured, and bringing the captured pieces into play whenever a suitable opportunity arose. Seven hours later they were still going at it and one of Ginkiba's lieutenants had to stop them, declaring the game a tie and requesting the general to call it quits since he would have to be able to function properly. Seven hours of shogi can be quite tiring and might therefore jeopardize the mission, therefore, both parties agreed to a rematch at later date.

The next day, Ginkiba's prediction came true, thus just after the noon break, enemy scouts were sighted. These were four blue bird demons who had spotted them when they were right above them ,but were brought down before they could report back. Kagome had accounted for two of the birds, before the rest of the army took care of the other two.

Nearing the evening, more scouts crossed their path, but they were all killed, either by Kagome's spiritual arrows or the power of Ginkiba's soldiers. When evening fell they reached the only pass through which one could enter Sesshomaru's domain from the east, because the rest of the eastern border was protected by some very large mountains that stretched a very long way. The pass emptied out into a plain. On the other side they could see the Eastern Lord and his army setting up camp.

Inuyasha, Miroku and some other demons were called to discuss strategy in Ginkiba's tent that evening.

Ginkiba started the meeting without any pleasantries. "Our information states that the eastern lord relies a lot on brute force and numbers. Therefore We will be at a severe disadvantage, because numbers is just something we don't have. The eastern lord will probably start with a mass charge hoping to take us by numbers alone. Therefore I thought that we would take up position on the rise we are currently camping on, and have the majority use their archery skill to take out the enemy horde from afar, while a few hold off those that come close by engaging in close combat. Any questions?"

Inuyasha spoke up. "With your permission I would like to post Kagome a bit separate so she doesn't accidentally purify some of your demons, and I'd like to spearhead a counter-charge to even the field a bit, before running the risk to be hit."

Remaining expressionless as the meet required Ginkiba gave his reply. "You are going to have to do that alone since you probably won't find anybody willing to go on such a suicide mission."

Inuyasha responded with a smirk. "That was my intention. I'll be taking Miroku as support."

Briefly reminding himself of who he was talking to Ginkiba replied. "I suppose you would be able to do something."

"Right anything else?" Inuyasha asked.

Ginkiba nodded and addressed everybody in the tent. "This goes for everyone, and spread the word to the troops. Don't die! Were too low on numbers to afford casualties. Now get some rest and be ready for tomorrow."

Note:

Shogi is Japanese chess, which is a lot more difficult than the European variant. It's difficult, I would know, I've been trying to beat the computer, and I only got him once. You have a lot of different pieces, and the ones you capture you can redeploy as part of your own army. Thus achieving a stalemate is very difficult, but still possible.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except what I do own

Eastern front, Inuyasha's charge

The next morning Ginkiba's men had taken their positions, and were preparing for battle. On the other side the eastern lord's army was already charging in a ragtag group. Ginkiba and company were holding a pass, the only one in a tall mountain range. Hence this was the only way for the enemy to get to Sesshomaru's land.

In the pass a wall and gate had been erected where Ginkiba's soldiers were standing, all of them capable of using a bow (they are elites after all) and Kagome her pink aura flaring as she readied herself. Beneath them the valley widened into a rocky plateau. Ginkiba gave the signal and Inuyasha and Miroku rushed out to meet the charge.

They were somewhat armored for battle. Inuyasha's group wore Japanese chest armor, shoulder pauldrons, hip and waist armor, hand and arm guards, leg guards, boots, and forehead protectors with the emblem of the transformed Tetsusaiga over a dog. Kagome's had been specially adjusted to make archery easier though she also held a wakizashi, just in case. Kohaku had his demons slayer armor with addition of the the forehead protector and a different version of the chest armor.

The interesting thing was, most of the armor was made from demon bones. Inuyasha had learned the art by looking at Totosai and and asking Sango. He and Sango had therefore made the armor just in case, now it was proving it's worth. They wore their regular clothes beneath their armour (miko clothing, monk robe, robe of the fire rat and red puffy pants).

Inuyasha charged, drew the Tetsusaiga and unleashed the wind scar. The yellowish energy ripped through the earth and the demons in its path. Yes the fang of earth's ability to wipe out a hundred demons in one swing would prove to be very useful indeed. Attacking demons fell like flies to poison gas, without a ghost of a chance as the Tetsusaiga did its work. Any demon who tried to circle around was met by blue, holy energy, sutras and a staff as Miroku asily dispatched opponents one after another.

"I have to say, I am disappointed. After Naraku's demons and offspring, these seem weak." Miroku said in his usual soft voice, as he purified one demon after another.

"Keh, they always appear weak to me, besides if they were strong I'd finally get a challenge. It's getting boring this way." Inuyasha replied while slicing through ten demons with one swing.

Meanwhile Kagome and the archers were killing charging demons left and right, her holy arrows exploding in burst of energy, taking out multiple demons in one go. She sweatdropped as she noticed the enemy demons falling back, terrified, by Inuyasha as he continued to advance with his wind scar clearing he way. Of course the eastern lord decided he needed to take out the threat and attacked Inuyasha.

The serpent demon lord had five heads, dark green scales covering a few hundred meters of body, red, slit pupiled eyes, large fangs dripping with venom, the size of five mountains and didn't waste time and lunged one head straight forward, one from above, one from below, one from the right, and one from the left while his tail swept away anybody in the vicinity. Inuyasha scoffed, pushed Miroku out of the battle zone, lunged forward and sliced straight though one head and neck, spilling smoking purple blood everywhere some dripping off of his blade onto the ground turning into poisonous smoke.

The giant -now four-headed snake- roared in anger. "THE DISGRACE OF LOSING A HEAD TO A HANYOU! I WILL KILL YOU IF IT IS THE LAST THING I WILL EVER DO!" Four heads simultaneously release a very large cloud of purple black smoke. "NOTHING CAN WITHSTAND MY SHOUKI(miasma) HA HA HA!" "Naraku's shouki was a lot more dangerous, stupid snake. BAKURYUHA" Unfortunately for the snake lord, shouki was infused with his demonic aura, thus he was obliterated by numerous whirlwinds of energy mixed with his own miasma. Numerous trenches were present as bits and pieces of snake demon rained down. "impossible" "our lord...dead?" "run" "monster" "retreat!" were the many cries that followed after the snake's demise.

"That was... anticlimatic." Ginkiba said with disbelief evident in his voice.

"Not my problem that snakes are weak." Inuyasha replied with a smirk.

"Right, rest, tomorrow we'll leave a guard contingent and join up with Lord Sesshomaru." Ginkiba declared.

"Fine, goodnight." Inuyasha spoke while stiffling a yawn.

"goodnight." Ginkiba shouted at Inuyasha's retreating back.

Thus the next day Inuyasha's party and Ginkiba's group set off towards Sesshomaru's battlefield

A/N: reposted the initial version was a bit hasty


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Don't own inuyasha**

**A/N my thanks to the reviewer for pointing out the flaws with the conversation style, it was more of an experiment that dragged out a bit. Chapter 4 was a bit rushed, but i went back and changed it a little bit. Actually the armies weren't unified yet, why do you think there was only 1 demon lord present, besides, fighting isn't really the time for lengthy conversations, talking during a fight is showing off. But thanks for reviewing**

Somebody actually kidnapped Sesshomaru

Inuyasha, Ginkiba and company arrived at the southern front looking at the remnants of a battlefield. Smoking craters, corpses, weapons both broken and whole littered the once green field along with their masters.

The field was wide, an open grassy plain with Sesshomaru's position being a large border fortress, one of many that guarded the borders. It had walls some 10 meters high and 5 thick, painted brown, and surrounded a large central keep built in traditional Japanese Pagoda style with light blue walls and white tiles. The front gate set in the wall was smoking and broken but the barrier covering the fortress was still glowing its usual purple, indicating that the structure had not fallen.

As they neared a small group came rushing towards them. "Halt who goes, oh, its lord Ginkiba and lord Inuyasha. Please come quickly Lord Kinyasha and Lady Suigan are waiting for you."

Slightly bewildered and wondering where Sesshomaru was the party advanced and entered the fortress. Closer inspection showed that the wall had once been white, and that the large amount of dried blood had caused the brownish colour. Inside was better than expected. There were no corpses in sight and the ground was free of blood stains. Their escort guided them to on of the higher floors in the keep. Glimpses from the window showed that an excellent view could be obtained from the arrow slits.

"Only Lords Inuyasha and Ginkiba may enter, the rest of you please wait in the hallway." Their guide said as the came upon some white sliding doors decorated with flowering tree branches in pink, brown and green.

Inuyasha and Ginkiba went inside showing a large room with tatami mats(mats of woven grass) covering the floor, with a dais on one end. However the dais was empty and Suigan and Kinyasha were sitting in seiza (kneeling) on the floor. They didn't look any different from the last time that Ginkiba had seen them, although a few hairs might have been out of place.

"Let me cut to the chase" Kinyasha said as Inuyasha and Ginkiba sat down. "The southern lord and his forces abducted lord Sesshomaru."

"How did they manage to do that?" Inuyasha asked.

"We were slaughtering the enemy forces, that is Kinyasha, some soldiers and me, and were taunting them to keep coming while we let the gate remain open." Suigan began. "The southern lord, being the smart monkey that he is, decided to challenge lord Sesshomaru to duel to see who gets the land."

"Naturally lord Sesshomaru accepted the duel and left the fortress to fight, however during the fight, the monkey broke the rules of duelling." Kinyasha continued. "He allowed some priestess to interfere, capturing lord Sesshomaru who had been focusing on that traitorous monkey. We tried to retrieve him however the Southern lord pulled out reinforcements and attacked us. We defeated them and the southern lord retreated laughing about the fact that soon he would conquer the entire world and make everybody his slave."

"Of course we tried to follow them, but with our depleted forces and tired bodies we would most likely die, so we waited." Suigan finished. "So who is in charge until we get our lord back?" Ginkiba asked. "We only found a letter addressed to lord Inuyasha in lord Sesshomaru's chambers. We do not know of the contents." Kinyasha said as he handed over a sealed scroll to Inuyasha.

Inuyasha broke the seal and started reading aloud:

_Dear Inuyasha,_

_ if you are reading this than I am most likely dead or beyond rescue (not that this Sesshomaru would ever need it) leaving everyone to wonder who gets my lands. The other reason I requested your presence as my proxy on the field is that you are also a son of the Inu no Taisho, therefore the only one with the bloodline necessary to inherit the western lands. Thus I grant them to you, all I ask is that you take care of it and set aside a small portion for Rin's dowry. Know that I have always respected you for being able to survive despite your disadvantages._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Lord Sesshomaru_

_P.S._

_Destroy this, I have an image to uphold. And enjoy the paperwork_

Inuyasha blinked before throwing the scroll through the shoji (sliding doors). "Bullshit! There is no way on hell I am taking over. What land I manage gives me enough headaches already. Ginkiba, stay here and take care of things, Kinyasha, Suigan" Inuyasha ordered as he strode out of the room "Kagome, Miroku, you soldiers, come with me. We are getting that ass of an older brother back right now." Inuyasha growled as he jumped through a window, landed on the walls and jumped down into the fields.

Everybody sweatdropped before following him. Outside the fortress Inuyasha impatiently waited for them.

"Kinyasha, how's your tracking." he asked.

"I am one of the best, Lord Inuyasha" Kinyasha replied.

"Good, get us to Sesshomaru. I'll blast anybody who stand in our way." Inuyasha said with clear impatience.

"As you command" Kinyasha replied while bowing. Kinyasha turned looked at the ground, his memories and sniffed the air before leading them further south.

A/N no fighting this chapter, next one will though. Criticism welcome, just don't be an ass about it.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, yadda yadda yadda.

Chasing Sesshomaru

Following Kinyasha on the relatively fresh trail, Inuyasha's rescue squad made good time. Crossing hills, plains and forests they came to a mountain after five days of travel. After resting at the base, they headed onward into the forested slopes of pine trees.

Rushing through the forest while following Kinyasha, Inuyasha and company could see that they were catching up. Even amateurs could guess that tree sap oozing from cut trees meant that they were closing in. That would mean that they would either ambush their enemies, or be ambushed.

Being a general in Sesshomaru's army meant a few things. First, be a good strategist and tactician while maintaining high combat ability. Second: be at least capable in all other areas available that other soldiers could specialize in. Third: prove you know what you are doing.

As such it was no surprise that the ambush was detected, and the group following Kinyasha warned. Drawing both swords as a signal he charged right through the ambush and proceeded to slaughter the enemy's rear guard. Inuyasha and company, being only a little behind, had no trouble mopping up the remains.

Despite the speed at which they had destroyed a portion of the enemy's forces a messenger still managed to alert the rest. Thus is was that when the company reached the forest's edge they were met by a welcoming party.

This consisted of what remained of the southern lord's troops. While not particularly large, tens of thousands of demons do help in keeping somebody occupied. Oddly enough a messenger detached itself and rode towards them.

"By order of the Lord of the South, you are to leave these lands immediately. Be thankful for his mercy in allowing a group of warriors to even enter his lands." The messenger cried out his message in a clear voice.

"Seriously, what is that supposed to be?" Inuyasha softly asked Ginkiba.

"That would be standard border breach protocol, Lord Inuyasha." Ginkiba whispered back.

"bah, protocol. As if we need to observe that kind of thing with Sesshomaru missing." Inuyasha replied in a whisper.

Inuyasha snorted before giving an official answer in a loud voice. "You can tell that ugly, wrinkled bag of monkey flesh that he can stick his idle threats up his ass."

"Prepare to die, foolish hanyou and followers." The messenger shouted before returning to his side.

Inuyasha grinned. "Finally an upfront fight! Let's go!" He shouted with glee as he rushed in while drawing Tetsusaiga.

The other side meanwhile started raining down various projectiles ranging from simple arrows and boulders to fireballs and poisonous globs. Not that these stopped Inuyasha. He simply leaped through a fireball protected by his robe of the fire-rat and the additional armour he wore. He proceeded to zig-zag between projectiles, cut through some of the bigger ones and jumped above the projectiles in a mighty leap. "Kaze no Kizu!" The wind scar burst forth in a burst of sound and light, easily broke through the projectiles in its way, and annihilated 100 demons in an instant.

While Inuyasha had charged his allies had not remained idle. "Everybody remain here and return fire. Do NOT leave the cover of the forest. If they get too close lure them into the forest and take care of them." Kinyasha quickly ordered. He then drew his two swords and made ample use of his speed to dodge between the projectiles and attack the enemy at close quarters, well away from where Inuyasha was rampaging.

"Men, always rushing ahead." Suigan muttered, letting out a sigh. "Get to it!" she shouted. "I'll stay here in case of unforeseen circumstances. Monk, make sure to keep watch towards the back as well."

She then slammed the butt end of her Zanbatou on the ground causing fractures all around the impact site. Grateful for the stone, she then picked up loose segments of rocks and hurled them at the opposing force.

Miroku kept watch while praying for his safe return. Kagome wasted no time and bombarded the opposing forces with sacred arrows.

Amidst the chaos Inuyasha was cutting down swathes of enemies either by wind scar or blade, leaving torn up ground and corpses in his wake. Still the southern troops kept coming, throwing themselves at him with reckless abandon; which left them unable to advance to take out the small force firing from the forest's edge.

Kinyasha meanwhile had ripped straight through the enemy lines and found the person directing the battle. The monkey demon was younger and smaller than the lord of the south he recalled seeing, but was still better equipped than the rank and file. The monkey had light brown fur, and was dressed in green samurai armour consisting of greaves, bracers, chestplate, armoured plates across the shoulders and hips, and a helmet decorated with a small bonsai tree. He had a brown obi tied across his middle, which was layered with armoured plates. It held five daggers in plain black scabbards.

Kinyasha wasted no time and rushed forward taking his opponent by surprise. His first slash opened the monkey's right palm just as he was going for his daggers. The second cut severed the strap holding the helmet and left a bleeding cut on the monkey's left cheek.

The monkey now had a dagger in his left hand, right foot, and tail. He countered with three simultaneous strikes at Kinyasha's shoulders and belly. Kinyasha leaned over backwards, and kicked the monkey's left wrist, breaking it with a dry cracking sound. He then righted himself and slammed his forehead into the monkey's forehead.

The monkey collapsed with a thud, weapons falling from his grasp. "Protect the young master!" a nearby soldier shouted. Kinyasha however had a different idea. Placing the tip of his left sword at the monkey's throat, he shouted in a clear voice. "If you wish for your young lord to live surrender now!" The voice echoed across the battlefield and the southern troops put down their weapons.


End file.
